Hurt Me
by midnightpanther
Summary: This took me FOREVER to write. Draco/Harry slash. Mild S&M... i guess.


[Hurt Me]  
disclaimer: hp belongs to JK Rowling, and other people, i'm sure.  
a/n: err... i'm not exactly sure about the stuff i'm talking about in here... *blush* please review...  
  
  
He was like a falcon, with light golden plumage, swooping down to capture an unsuspecting rodent. The halls were empty and they were alone.  
  
"Wha-" comes a muffled word, along with the sound of books falling.  
  
"Shut up," is the falcon's only reply before moving in for the kill.  
  
He squirms, but is unable to free himself. But, he manages to think; does he really want to? Draco's hands are clawlike as they grip his forearms, forcing him against the cold stone wall. All thought is vanquished as Draco's mouth captures his own. Tongues war, each fighting for dominance, but how can a mouse win over a hawk?  
  
// I can't use what I can't abuse   
and I can't stop when it comes to you //  
  
Draco breaks away from the kiss abrubtly, and grins mercilessly at the sight of Harry. His green eyes are wide, and his lips are slightly swollen and bruised from his efforts.  
  
"Perfect," he whispers into Harry's ear, feeling triumph as the slightest tremble escapes the boy. A pink tongue darts out, licking the tanned curve of Harry's jaw before Draco pushes away from the wall. "See ya around, Potter," He calls out, before turning the corner.  
  
Green eyes close as Harry tries to block out the shadow of shame taking over him now that Draco's gone. A single tear escapes as he lets his body slide to the ground. He breathes in a few ragged breaths before regaining his composure and picking up his fallen books.  
  
Harry enters the dining hall determined not to be fazed, and averts his eyes from the Slytherin table. He instead looks towards his table, where the handful of Gryffindors staying at school for the holidays are seated, talking.  
  
"Hey Harry," Hermione calls out, "You're late."  
  
He mutters an apology and sits beside her, grateful that he's facing away from the table. However, even while eating dinner among the mindless chatter, he can see just as clearly where Draco would be sitting. At the far corner; the only Slytherin staying behind, so the eye is instantly drawn to his dignified posture. His light hair and skin in hard contrast to the deep mahogany table. And barely visible would be those cold blue eyes that could stare deep into his thoughts...  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asks, poking him in the shoulder.  
  
Harry jerks back into reality, and answers quickly, "Sorry, Hermione, I'm just tired." He's sick of the invisible tension strung across the room, so he gets up. "I'm going up to bed," he says, "See you guys tomorrow."  
  
He climbs up to his dorm with every intent of escaping into sleep, but then he's drawing the drapes around his bed and taking out his invisibility cloak.  
  
// you burned me out but I'm back at your door   
like Joan of Arc coming back for more //  
  
It's like an addiction, the way he's drawn to Draco. He creeps through the halls and down the dark, spiralling steps, and waits outside the Slytherin common room.  
  
And sure enough, Draco arrives but a few minutes later, smirking into the darkness. He mutters the password into the wall, leaving the doorway open a little longer than necessary.  
  
// I came to cut you up   
I came to knock you down   
I came around to tear your little world apart //  
  
The instant he removes the invisibility cloak, he knows he's giving himself up to Draco's will. He braces himself for what is to come... but the other half embraces it. He can't explain it, but he needs it. He needs this releasing pain. He needs Draco's rough and gentle touch... and he's beginning to realize that he needs Draco.  
  
// I came to shut you up   
I came to drag you down //  
  
He whimpers in pain and need, but Draco growls, "Shut up, Potter. Don't make me gag you."  
  
So he muffles his sobs by biting into the pillow.  
  
// I came around to tear your little world apart  
and break your soul apart //  
  
They lay in silence, in that moment where both are too drained to do anything but lie there. Draco's body is sprawled over Harry's, pinning him into his bed. His head is beside Harry's so his eyes open to his still-sleeping face. Sleeping, Draco can't seem to hate him as much...   
  
Draco growls in frustration, and Harry's eyes open.   
  
"Get out," he says, poison lacing those words. He rolls off, staring at the high ceiling, as Harry gathers his clothes and leaves. At the sound of the door closing, Draco curls up in the warm area where Harry was sleeping, and pulls the sheets over himself. Thoughts war against each other as he falls into disturbed sleep.  
  
// you burn and burn to get under my skin   
you've gone too far now I won't give in //  
  
The next night, Harry returns to his post opposite the stone wall. He waits, and sure enough, as if by clockwork, Draco emerges from the shadows.  
  
And then he follows.  
  
// you crucified me but I'm back in your bed  
like Jesus Christ coming back from the dead //  
  
But things are different now. Harry's forehead crinkles in confusion as Draco traces a slender hand along the side of his face.  
  
The look on his face is neutral as he speaks.  
  
"You must hate me for doing this to you."  
  
// I nearly died   
I nearly died //  
  
Harry blinks. "I..."  
  
"Shh," Draco says, and pulls the other boy down to him.  
  
He's gentle this time, and Harry doesn't know how to react. Some trick? A game? Draco pulls his face away, giving him an indiscernible look before moving down. He kisses Harry's jaw, then neck, and leaves a spattering of butterfly kisses trailing to his crotch.  
  
// I came to shut you up   
I came to suck you down //  
  
Harry comes with a violent spasm, thrusting into Draco's mouth. He gasps for breath, and looks down. He's speechless and confused.  
  
Finally, he asks, "Why?"  
  
Draco crawls upwards and places a soft kiss onto his lips. "Because I'm sorry. I..." he stumbles over the words. "I don't like to see you hurt."  
  
//I came around to tear your little world apart//  
  
Harry allows himself a small smile, and looks up at Draco. "Thank you."   
  
The feel of the room has changed. There isn't anymore of that painful tension, and... Harry realises, no feelings of shame. He reaches his hand up to stroke Draco's silky blond hair, holding his head to his chest. They lay like that for some time, comfortable in the silence, but unsure of what comes next.  
  
"Draco?" Harry says after a moment.  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
And then a simple request. "Hurt me."  
  
A grin breaks out across Draco's face, and he proceeds to do what he does best.  
  
// I can't stop when it comes to you   
when it comes to you // 


End file.
